Queen of Hearts
by Lady Perditus
Summary: Ruby looked upon the legions of Hell with a small smile. This was what Sam was born to do. It was his destiny, just as hers was standing by his side as his queen. Dark Boy King! AU oneshot. Sam/Ruby.


**Queen of Hearts**

**Summary: Ruby looked upon the legions of Hell with a small smile.** **This was what Sam was born to do. It was his destiny, just as hers was standing by his side as his queen. Dark Boy King! AU** **oneshot. Sam/Ruby.**

**Author's note: Ruby was fantastic and nobody can tell me otherwise. This oneshot took off in a completely different direction than what I was expecting, but still pretty pleased with it.**

**Disclaimer: Supernatural still isn't mine.**

* * *

Hell was a loud place, with all the fire and screams and whatnot. It was a cage specifically made to keep souls inside for all of eternity (or, in most cases, until all of their humanity is stripped and they find a way to escape) therefore the noise echoed and clanged, reverberating off the walls and ceiling that never seemed to end. Despite that, Ruby found it easy to sift through the clatter and agonized screaming in order to quietly ponder and get lost in her thoughts.

They've come a long way—her and Sam. She remembers a time when all he wanted to do was save people and prove to himself that he was worth saving, that he wasn't an abomination walking the earth. He only wanted his powers used for good instead of growing to his full potential.

Of course, that changed quickly but looking back at the memories gave a feeling similar to that of a mother looking at the old, worn photographs of her now-grown children. In a way, maybe she was mourning for the loss of purity and innocence. Ruby, on the other hand, was celebrating the exact thing.

Footsteps echoed behind her and immediately she straightened her back, sitting up properly on her throne. After a moment she deduced it wasn't a low level demon, but rather her king and she relaxed her posture minimally.

A large hand rested itself on her nearly bare shoulder in a protective yet possessive manner and Ruby grinned, knowing that currently it was Sam pulling the strings as opposed to Lucifer, their true general. It was fortunate for her Sam began to pick up on some of the habits of the fallen archangel, such as a different wardrobe. Instead of the usual jeans and flannel signature of the Winchesters, he began to dress classier. Dress shoes replaced boots, suit pants were found where jeans once were, and tuxedo jackets preferred over army surplus coats.

Ruby appreciated the little things.

Sam seemed to as well, as his eyes roamed over her body that was currently fitted with a sophisticated red cocktail that seemed to accent her voluptuous form in light of the new dress code. The demoness had to admit she very much liked the new king.

"Everything go okay upstairs?" she asked, voice layered with genuine concern as she leaned over the armrest to place a hand over top Sam's clenched one. He looked so right on his throne just as Ruby knew he would. This was his destiny…_this _was where he belonged.

"Yeah." He forced a smile. He was getting better at that, and Ruby _almost _believed him. His eyes always gave him away even if he didn't know it himself. "Total world domination except for the Resistance."

She made a noncommittal noise of acknowledge and waited for him to meet her gaze. When he did she moved her hand to cradle the side of his face gently. A pale thumb stroked his cheek and Sam leaned into the touch carefully. "Don't worry about them. We'll crush them soon. They'll fall just as all the others did."

It was the wrong thing to say. Sam shrunk into himself, his eyes dropping to his knees and glazing over with a haunted look. He said nothing but Ruby was sure if she prodded further he'd make the noise of a wounded animal.

"It's Dean, isn't it?" She inquired softly, knowing the only thing that made him this emotionally vulnerable and…_weak _was where his big brother was concerned. "Hey." Her voice hardened, demanding attention. "You can't blame yourself, Sam. He made his choices, and it's _his _fault he can't see you for who you really are."

All the energy deflated out of her king. "I know," he sighed. "But it doesn't make anything easier."

Ruby gestured for a servant. A lowly demon scrambled forward, looking as though he'd be ready to lick their boots if they ordered. She suppressed the urge to roll her eyes. _Pathetic, _she thought. "Send out three squads of demons. Tell them I want this so-called resistance found, and make sure Dean Winchester is with them."

"And when they are found?" His eyes widened. "M-my queen?"

"Report back immediately. If I'm disobeyed and they're attacked," She lowers her voice to a menacing threaten that might possibly rival Lucifer's, "_all _of you will be skinned and hung to dry for the hellhounds. Am I understood?"

"Y-yes, of course my queen." The servant scrambled away to deliver the message and Ruby leaned back with a satisfied smirk. She was born to wear the crown.

"You didn't have to do that. I was going to get to it."

Ruby half shrugged. "They had nothing to do. If I waited too much longer they would have gotten cagey. But…" She paused and looked over at Sam, catching a hungry glint in his eyes. "Since we have nothing else to do…"

She stood and sashayed the short distance between the thrones and straddled Sam's lap, cocking her head and raising an eyebrow.

"I'm sure we could find something to entertain ourselves with."

* * *

The next day brought positive news, in Ruby's opinion. The Resistance had been found, Dean Winchester leading them almost single handedly. It was a pitiful excuse for a rebellion, a ragtag team of citizens caught in the crossfire and alcoholic hunters.

"What are you going to do?" Ruby stood at his side, pressed so close she could feel the warmth radiating off his body and the stiffened muscles that were taut with frustration and anxiety. She peered up at him and squinted slightly, amazed at the transformation she saw take place.

Slowly his body began to relieve itself of the tension and he straightened his spine, somehow managing to become taller than his normal 6'4" frame. His face hardened in determination and his eyes sparked with fire. If Ruby didn't know any better she'd say Lucifer was taking over, but she knew that couldn't be true seeing as he was attending to important matters in heaven at the moment.

This—this was 100% pure, unadulterated Sam. "Summon the legion." He ordered, his voice cold and collected. A smirk played on his lips and he turned towards the demoness, towering over her. "We're going to show them just what eternity their 'resistance' has earned them."

"And Dean?"

"Dean's mine." Sam set his jaw, looking fully capable of killing anything should it say the wrong thing. "Nobody will touch him, understand? I will deal with him." He was still the same, underneath. Enough of the little boy to seek love and acceptance but enough of the man to do what has to be done…unless that means hurting Dean. No matter what, he will always protect his brother and Ruby knew not even Lucifer could possibly get him to budge on that.

It would be interesting if he could get his brother to convert to the dark side. He proved with Alastair he had so much potential and Ruby knew Sam would make him his second-in-command in a heartbeat. Maybe he would be granted as much power as he granted his queen, but it was no matter to her.

Everything was already perfect. Maybe she could learn to like Dean, if he proved himself worthy. Or maybe he couldn't be converted and would forever be a prisoner. If she was lucky she might be able to convince Sam to speed up the process of stripping away his humanity so he would be one of them.

The sound of marching demons tore her attention away. They were bloodied and glorious, the finest warriors of Hell. She looked upon the legion with a small smile. This was what Sam was born to do. It was his destiny, just as hers was standing by his side as his queen.

And she was certain he would lead them to victory.


End file.
